


“I want you.”

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [59]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Gray does something to Erza that nobody else ever has.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	“I want you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A short warm up drabble to celebrate grayza week 2020 yeehaw 
> 
> Twitter - kogetsuwu 
> 
> Tumblr - gaymirajane

Erza’s head hit the pillow, her breath coming in short, desperate pants. She felt burning hot and full of air, body still shaking with the effects of her orgasm. Gray was still slotted between her thighs, mouth searching her skin gently, easing her through the pleasure that was filling her body. 

Slowly, he rolled his head, lips pressing against her thighs followed by the gentle scrape of teeth. 

“Good?” He asked, voice low and full of need. His tongue darted out, catching the remains of her which fell from his lips and Erza fought the urge to blush. 

Instead she nodded. “Nobody has ever done that to me before.” 

Erza felt herself coming back to her, body still tingling but with want instead. She had just finished, but still yearned for more, yearned to feel Gray buried deep inside her. Erza wasn’t sure when she had become such a selfish, carnal creature, but if Gray was the object of such desires then she didn’t mind. 

“I’m honoured to be the first.” Gray blew cold air over her groin, causing Erza to raise her hips until his face was almost buried again. 

There was something about Gray that had always been able to chip away at her armour, strip her bare until she was open and vulnerable. That was true even now, with Gray learning each one of her weak points and using them mercilessly against her. 

“You’re twitching again, Erza.” He raised a brow, pressing his thumb flat against her clit until she gasped. “Do you want a little more?” 

She couldn’t speak, simply made a noise low in her throat and sat up on her elbows, clutching onto Gray’s shoulders and pulling him gracelessly on top of her. The weight of him was pleasant, the cook feel of his body a much needed balm on Erza’s feverish need. Still, she bit kisses along his jaw, scratched her intentions down his spine until he was shuddering in her grasp. 

“I want you.” Erza growled against his lips, feeling embarrassed by the taste that she had left there. 

Gray pulled back with a grin, adjusting his hips until their crotches were more easily aligned. 

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” 


End file.
